Awaken
by Smiley2011
Summary: After an accident that has left Bella in a coma, how does her family and friends cope but more importantly how does her boyfriend Edward survive. After four years of daily visits, Edward enters the hospital find her bed…but no Bella. Is she awake? AH/AU


**Awake**

I passed reception.

I passed the waiting area.

I passed the Nurses' Station on the sixth floor.

I passed exactly 8 cubicles, 3 supply closets, another elevator, 2 offices and 5 private rooms…until I got to the last one.

I sigh slightly as I see the peeling numbers on the door and the closed blinds.

I open the door to the bright room and focus on the bed.

There laying delicately on her back is a beautiful woman.

She has chestnut brown hair, a heart-shaped face, a cute button nose, pouty burgundy lips (that were parted as a result of the breathing tube stuck down her throat) contrasts her beautiful, pale, snowy skin.

I walk over to the side of her bed and gaze at her. I place me belongings on the floor before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Good morning, my love," I whisper into her ear.

As I straighten I see that the flowers I had bought yesterday were starting to wilt. They seem to do that quickly here.

_Must be all the cleaning chemicals. _

I quickly replace the weeping daffodils with the brand new lilies I had purchased this morning.

I gently sat on the edge of the bed and took my loves hand. When all of this began I panicked at the temperature, but my father informed me that it was only due to her lack of movement.

I gently massaged her palm to get the blood circulating a bit more.

I kissed the back of her hand before I started talking.

"Hey Bells, I hope you're feelin' alright," _OK really stupid question_, I cleared my throat, "Erm…well, Alice has set a date for the wedding…it's in four months…she said you would probably laugh if she told you she was having it in winter, since she hates the cold. Jasper is freaking out as they both decided to write their own vows…well when I say both, I suspect Jazz just went along with it…" I smiled slightly as I thought about my sister's stubbornness.

"Also, you know I told you Rose is pregnant… well they found out they're having a boy…you should have seen Em…he was braggin' about his _soldiers_ being a success…"

_Flashback_

I'm round Jasper and Alice's apartment, as we watch _Die Hard with a Vengeance_, when there are loud bangs on the door.

About two minutes after Jazz got up to get it, Em came skipping…yes, skipping…into the sitting room and stopped in front of the TV.

"My soldiers have succeeded!" I announced loudly. I frowned wondering what he was on about.

"What?"

He huffed, "We found out what we're having…" Em coaxed, trying to get us all on the same page.

Then I realised. Today was Rose's ultrasound. I think Jasper and Alice also connected the dots.

I had no idea of how to react. With a normal person you'd say 'Congrats man, what is it?'...but with Emmett's way of announcing it…I was frozen.

"And…how have you come to that conclusion," Ali asked.

"Well, first of all, I did come…" There was a chorus of groans and Ewws for everyone but Rose – who I had just notice was perched on the arm of the love seat – just rolled her eyes while stocking her bulging baby bump lovingly "…and second, my _amazing_ troopers have succeeded in their mission to produce me an Emmett Cullen Jr.!" He boomed.

After all of the congratulations and the high fives we all settled down to eat the Chinese take away that Em and Rose bought on their way over.

We had a weekly get together every Friday night that Bella had started as a tradition in high school (it consisted of a movie marathon, take out and a sleep over)… and even after the accident we still continue doing it in Bella's honour so we got to catch up despite our busy work schedules (although the sleepover option sometimes gets thrown out of the window when everyone – except me – pairs up and has the need to 'talk' urgently with their partners.

_End of Flashback_

Even after all this time we still set a place at the table for Bella.

Even though she can't be here with us physically, we don't forget about her…ever.

I placed a kiss on each one of her fingertips. "We love you Bells…even if your not here…we love you." I all but whimpered.

Four years…four years of devastation…of loneliness…of heartache.

Yet everyday I get up at the crack of dawn, go through my morning routine, drive to what feels like my own personal florists and pick a bouquet out of my love and walk though the same halls of the hospital.

I usually only stay for about and hour or so. But it's always the highlight of my day.

It's the only thing that gets me to sleep – being able to see the love of my life every morning. Sometimes if I finish at the office early, I come and spend my free time here…with Bella.

Our friends always find time to either come with me or visit on their own…yet you can't expect them to visit as regular as me.

I know Bella would hate to take up time in everyone's schedules, as she wouldn't want to be a burden. I also know for a fact that Bella would throw a fit if she ever found out how much time I spend here.

That's just Bella.

Well…it _was_ Bella.

You see, the doctors said she had a severe…head injury as a result for the…accident.

When she was first brought in they operated immediately.

They said they got the bleeding under control and all of the scans since have looked normal…yet she still hasn't woken up.

Some doctors said she might…others say she will but will have severe…brain damage, while other say her body just wont ever recover enough to wake up.

But that won't ever stop me for loving her and hoping she will get better.

When they took her off of the drugs to medically induce a coma to help her heal, I was hopeful.

It had been three week since the accident when they removed the drugs from her blood.

A week later, no improvement.

A month later, still the same.

A year later, nothing.

Four years later… not even a twitch.

She still needs equipment to breath.

Many people ask why I don't move on. They say I'm wasting my life over something that isn't going to change.

All of those statements came from councillors. There was one statement that got councillor a broken nose. He stated more than asked…

_Why don't you just pull the plug…_

To be honest he wouldn't be the first person to think it. Many people have implied it and many I can see it written across their faces.

But he was the first asshole the say it…and he wasn't getting away with that.

I could never…_never_ 'pull the plug' on my Bella…

You here storied about coma patients awakening from their sleep after many years. The other day a man, from France, woke up from his coma after twenty-five years…. I just hope I don't have to wait that long for my Bella to wake up…

**Hey! I hope you like the start of my new story! I had the idea swimming around for a while and thought I might as well get it out there! **

**Tell me what you think! Also…I just wanted to ask that even though I love that people have got my stories on Favs and Alerts… but I would LOVE more reviews! Without them I don't know what you think…and I have severe paranoia according to my mates and I really need you thoughts and love to help me!**

**So please! Thank you!**

**All my love,**

**Smiley2011xx **


End file.
